What Dreams May Come
by MasterMalfoy13
Summary: Draco is now in his 7th year. He notices that Hermione has changed over the years and he begins to have dirty dreams of her, hoping one day that his dreams will come true. DMHG Warning: contains graphic sexual content and mature language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my newest fic. I thought I would take a stab at a het-fic and see it goes. Right now, this is only intended to be a one-shot, but I left it open and if I get enough reviews saying that I should continue on I will be glad to.

I dedicate this fic to Chavela2...for showing me how great this pairing is and inspiring me to write my own.

Draco Malfoy could not believe his last year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had finally arrived. He was so glad to be leaving this place so soon.

_Just one more of these blasted Sorting ceremonies to sit through..._ Draco thought.

After the mangled hat finally sorted its last student, a boy by the name of Jareth Wickham into Slytherin and McGonagall, now Headmistress of Hogwarts, had given the annual speech about the school rules, the food finally appeared. The students began to eat with gusto, picking and choosing from the many dishes prepared for them and drinking unlimited goblets of pumpkin juice. There was barely a word heard over the quiet din of everybody enjoying their food.

Finished with his food, Draco threw his napkin on his plate and looked around the Great Hall, looking at the new students he would come to despise as the year progressed. Gazing across the room to the Gryffindor table, he seen that they had recruited 10 new first-years to their house. Looking across the length of the table, he was able to discern the back of Potter's head, as well as Weasley's. Granger was sitting right across from them. He noticed she was staring right at him before she quickly looked away.

_So, she sees something she likes, eh?_ he thought.

She looked up again at him, only to see him giving her his trademark smirk.

Embarrassed, she quickly told Harry and Ron that she would see them in the common room later on and quickly left the Great Hall. Draco, watching her leave, got up and left after her without a word to anyone.

"So, Granger, you see something you like?" Draco asked.

"Fuck you, Malfoy!"

"Anytime, anyplace. You make the call. If you want we can go and shag right now in the broom closet. I can teach you what it's like to be with someone like me."

"Oh, you mean a complete dick?"

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Well, I know I can do better than you." And with that she stormed off up the Grand Staircase and into the Gryffindor dorms, not looking back. Draco watched her stomp up the stairs, seeing how her figure has developed wonderfully over these past few years, trying to visually memorize every curve of her body.

_Daaamn!_ he thought, and he returned back into the Great Hall, hoping no one would see the swollen bulge hidden underneath his robes. He wondered why he was feeling like this, especially about Granger.

After the Great Hall was emptied and all students were ordered to go to their respective common rooms, Draco returned to his Slytherin dormitory finding his roommates getting ready for bed.

"Why did you leave earlier?" Goyle asked.

"Yeah, you just blitzed out of here for no reason," Crabbe added.

"What does it matter to you two? Sod off and mind your own business!" Draco lashed.

Both Crabbe and Goyle gave Draco a confused look, wondering why he was so secretive now. He usually told them almost everything. Fearing that they would anger him more, they climbed quickly got changed and climbed into their beds, drawing their green velvet curtains closed.

"Bloody wankers," Draco muttered.

Draco began changing, removing his school robes to get into his green silk pyjama pants. He climbed into his four-poster bed and drew his curtains closed, hoping to get some privacy while he was thinking. Thoughts of Hermione began to plague his mind. His cock grew hard instantly, creating a tent in the pyjama pants. After quietly uttering a silencing spell, Draco withdrew his leaking cock from its confines. He smeared the drop of precum slowly around the head of his cock, illiciting a moan from deep within his being. Closing his eyes, he pictured Hermione in his mind's eye: her new curvacious form, her supple breasts, and her amazing ass. He began to slowly stroke his cock, using his excess precum as a lubricant. He imagined himself slowly disrobing her, finding her naked form beneath the folds of cloth. The mounds of her breasts were the creamy colour of her skin, her nipples hard and peaked. Pressing his lips to hers, they engaged in a deep sensual kiss, their tongues probing each other's mouths in a constant tango.

Breaking the kiss, he slowly kissed down her neck, continuing down until he reached her breasts. Not wasting a beat, he began to slowly suck on her nipple, flicking his tongue and causing her to moan in ecstasy. With his hand he began to play with and softly pinch the other nipple, as she ran her hand through his white-blond hair, pulling him closer to her body. Draco's hand began to continue down her body, caressing the creamy skin, feeling the small patch of hair between her long legs before slowly taking his middle finger and entering her. She gasped in pleasure at the sudden intrusion, feeling him stroke her G-spot with his finger. He placed his thumb at the nub of her clit and, building a rhythm, began to slowly bring her to orgasm. Feeling the folds of her pussy contract and the wetness of her orgasm, Draco slowly withdrew his hand from between her legs and began to lick his finger. He offered his finger to Granger who eagerly began sucking on it.

Draco began to slow down his strokes, feeling the familiar euphoric feeling of orgasm approaching and wanting to prolong it until his fantasy was over.

He started to see himself disrobe with the help of Hermione. She wasted no time at all in quickly undoing the pants of his uniform and whipping out his 9" cut cock. She engulfed his entire member, deepthroating him until her nose brushed the patch of blond pubic hair at the base of his dick. She pulled back, swirling her tongue around the head, driving him to a state of bliss. Hermione started lapping at his balls, playing with each one in her mouth while she slowly stroked his member. Feeling like he was close to cumming, he quickly pulled her up again and bent her over. He inserted his cock into her awaiting cunt, feeling the warmth engulf his member. Draco quickly drove deep into her and began to start a quick rhythm, feeling his sac slap against her wet thighs. Draco could hear the moans in his head. How he wished he could feel that pleasure right now with Granger; feel her pussy wrapped tightly around his aching cock, hear her moan and call his name everytime he pounded into her. Just as he was about to see himself shoot his load into her hot, awaiting cavern, he ejaculated. Shot after shot hit his chest and abs, some pooling into his navel. Taking his index finger, he gathered some up and brought it to his mouth, tasting his own salty-sweet juices.

Spent, he muttered a clean-up charm to erase any evidence of his hot wank session. All cleaned up, Draco layed down in his bed, covering himself up with his Slytherin feather duvet, and began to fall into a slumber, dreaming of the day he will eventually shag Hermione Granger.

So yeah...hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me any reviews and/or comments on whether or not i should continue with this fic or leave it as a one-shot. Hope to hear from you...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the great reviews and recommendations that I should continue with this story. I hope you all enjoy the chapters soon to come. Any comments and/or suggestions are always welcome...just please don't bash.

Chapter 2:

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. She could not wait to start the new year. Quickly, she dressed in her school uniform and made her way down to the Great Hall to eat her breakfast before her first class of the day. Walking through the doors, she seen that both Harry and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table already eating. She walked up to where they were sitting and sat down on the bench next to Ron, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, guys," Hermione greeted.

"Hey, Hermione," they both replied.

"I see that Malfoy hasn't changed over the break," she stated.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, picking at his eggs with his fork.

"Well, last night after the Sorting ceremony feast, he followed me into the Entrance Hall after I left." Trying to find a way to not tell them the real reason why she had left, she told them what Malfoy had said to her during their encounter.

"He said he would shag you in the broom closet?" Ron asked, his face reddening with anger.

"Yes, but after I told him to bugger off I left. Just don't worry about it, I pretty much handled it," Hermione replied.

"Don't worry about it? Draco Malfoy, saying he wants to bang _my_ girlfriend! Bloody bastard!

Hermione, not moved by Ron's attempts at threatening Malfoy, was anxious to leave the Great Hall and this conversation altogether.

"Why don't we go on our way to class now, guys?" she asked.

Harry and Ron, both picking apart their food in thought, agreed.

Gathering up their books, they left the Great Hall and began to make their way towards the Entrance Hall, when Harry felt someone pull him by the back of his robes into a corner.

"Harry, I'm telling you this in confidence so I expect you not to tell Ron, okay?"

"Okay, Hermione, I won't tell Ron. Now what is it?" Harry asked.

"Harry, it's just that...I don't think I'm really all that in love with Ron. I don't really know how to explain it, really. I love him as a friend and all, but I don't think I can love him as a lover is supposed to. I've been trying to stick it out, really, but I just don't think I can do this anymore," Hermione confessed.

Harry was shocked. He could not believe that she was telling him this.

"Hermione, I think you have to tell Ron this before it's too late."

"I know, I know. It's just that I don't want to ruin our friendship. I don't know...I guess I'll just have to tell him."

"Yeah, you are. But right now we have to go to Potions class before we're late." Harry stated.

With that, the two set off towards the dungeons, hoping that they weren't going to be late for class on the first day. Lurking in the shadows, unnoticeable, Draco Malfoy heard the entire conversation that Granger had with Potter.

_So, she doesn't love him eh?_ Draco thought to himself.

He began to descend the stairs into the dungeons, a wide mischievious grin plastered on his face.

After Potions class had eventually finished, Hermione asked Ron if he would like to join her on a walk around the Grounds, to be alone so they could spend some time with each other. They walked over to the lake, looking at the reflection of the sun beaming down on the rippling surface of the water, and sat down enjoying the peace and quiet of the tranquil scene before them. Ron leaned over to kiss Hermione, wanting to taste those lips against his, but soon found that Hermione was staring at him with her hands on his chest holding him back. Ron looked at her confused, fearing he had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry Ron, I can't do this."

"What are you talking about Hermione?"

"I don't think we can do this anymore. Honestly, I don't feel any real connection with you. I don't really love you as a lover should, but only love you as a friend. I'm sorry I'm hurting you, really I am, but I think this is best." After confessing how she felt, Hermione could not brave looking up into his eyes, but instead kept her eyes diverted to the ground.

Ron, speechless and hurt, and feeling embarrassed and vulnerable, gathered up his books and left, walking towards the entrance to the castle leaving Hermione sitting on the grass by herself. She began to softly cry, fearing that she had destroyed the friendship they had once had.

Quidditch practice had just let out and the Slytherin team was leaving the pitch. Coming through the doors, Malfoy caught a glimpse of a girl sitting by a copse of trees near the lake. Walking by, he realized it was Granger herself. He also realized that she was not studying either, but instead looked very upset.

_Guess her and Weaslebee aren't together anymore. Guess she told him to sod off._

Draco laughed quietly to himself, thinking that his plan to get with Granger can now get underway.

Yes, I know you're all wondering, "Where's the smut?" But don't you worry, it'll be coming very very soon. I just thought that I needed to take care of the relationship between Ron and Hermione before I can pursue any others...So I hope you enjoyed, and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hermione was actually glad that the weekend had finally arrived. With all the stresses of homework, and now Ron, she felt she needed a little time off to get her head back on straight. After putting on a pair of jeans and a sweater, she made her way down the staircases and corridors towards the Great Hall to meet up with her friends who were already eating breakfast.

Opening the huge door, she walked down to the end of the Gryffindor table to where Harry and Ron were eating and chatting away, and sat down across from them.

"Good morning, boys," Hermione greeted, as she began putting eggs and toast on her plate.

"Good morning, 'Mione," Harry responded.

"Mornin'," Ron mumbled, looking down at his plate.

Not much more was said between the three during their breakfast that morning. The silence that ensued caused Hermione to become so uncomfortable that she quietly dropped her fork on her unfinished plate, told them she would see them later and then hastily left the Hall.

She quickly made her way up the moving staircases, not really paying attention to who or what was in front of her, ignoring the people passing by, until she eventually almost toppled over the only person she did not want to see that day.

"Oi! Why don't you watch where you're going!" Draco loudly asked. "I know you want me and all, but that doesn't mean that you can just jump me, expecting me to just shag you rotten on the stairs."

"Sod off, Malfoy," Hermione shot back, trying to hide the pained look in her eyes from earlier.

"What's wrong? Weasel doesn't want you anymore?" Draco asked, smirking.

"We're not together anymore for your information."

"Oh, really? And why not? He wouldn't shag you, or you wouldn't ride him?"

"It's none of your business, Malfoy. So just--just--," Hermione stuttered.

"Just what?"

"Just fuck off," she said, turning and continuing her way up the stairs.

"I already told you, anytime," he yelled, making sure she could hear him. He smirked, knowing that he had won this battle of wits again. He also noticed the aching bulge he now felt in his trousers, now needing release.

Hermione finally arrived in the Gryffindor common room, feeling more frustrated then when she woke up this morning. She already had the stress of having to try to reconcile everything with Ron, but now she had to deal with the confusion as to why all of a sudden Draco Malfoy was making passes at her and insinuating sexual things with her.

_I guess it's not necessarily a bad thing that Malfoy has taken an interest in me_, she thought to herself. She began to wonder what being with Draco would actually be like. After all he was the most sought-after boy in the school, and was also reputed to have many notches in his bedpost.

After thinking how Draco would make an excellent lover because he was so experienced, and how he could pleasure a girl just the right way, Hermione began to feel herself get heated and, unexpectantly, wet.

Feeling the need for relief, she ran up the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories and sat up on her bed. She quickly shucked off her sweater and jeans, tossing them onto the floor below her. She began to run her hand over her breasts, still covered in the black lace of her bra, lightly squeezing the hard nipple beneath and illiciting a moan from deep within her. Her other hand, moving over the fabric of her panties, rubbing and massaging her moist, wet cavern.

Picturing Draco and her passionately loving each other, she removed her undergarments and began to deeply pleasure herself more, bathed in a feeling of euphoria. She inserted a finger into herself while having her thumb massage her clit. She pictured Draco inserting his cock into her wet pussy, fucking her hard. Another finger is inserted, adding more pleasure. She knows she cannot last much longer as the images flooding her mind eventually bring her to a shattering orgasm, rendering her body numb and spent. She could not believe she had just done that, especially to the images of Draco Malfoy.

After bumping into Hermione, Draco continued down the staircases towards the Slytherin common room, located in the dungeons, when he seen Weasley and Potter leaving the Great Hall.

"Your girlfriend looks a little upset, Weasel," Draco stated, smirking at both of them. "Oh yeah, I forgot. She told me you two weren't banging each other no more."

"Sod off, Malfoy," Ron said, his face reddening.

"Well, maybe now that she's free again, I should just go and 'sod off' all over her innocent little face."

Not even thinking Ron tried to rush at Draco, but was blocked off and held back by Harry. Watching Ron swing his fists, trying to get a shot in, Draco smirked and continued on his way down to the Slytherin common room.

Arriving in the common room, he notices that Pansy is sitting on one of the black leather couches, no doubt waiting for him to return. Taking a seat on the couch next to her, she moves closer and puts her head in his lap.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked.

"Nothing," he quickly replied.

Raising her head, she begins to slowly run her hand over his chest, slowly moving down towards his cock, trying to massage it through the fabric of his pants.

"Don't touch me." Draco quietly said.

She continued to rub and stroke him, trying to ease him to relax.

"I said don't touch me, you two knut whore!" and he threw her off of him to the other side of the couch.

Pansy, shocked and confused as to why she was being refused (because Draco never refused her), got off the couch and stomped her way up to the girls' dorms. Draco, alone now, had let his mind drift to thoughts of Hermione, confidently thinking and knowing that it will not be too long until he is shagging her rotten all over the castle, and began to play with his now leaking cock under the fabric of his trousers, knowing that dreams will soon become reality.


End file.
